Reminiscence
by Sardonic Kender Smile
Summary: During the final battle, surrounded by those who love her, Eirika reflects back on the time she's spent with them...
1. Eirika as Darkness Looms

_A/N: Howdy! For all ye who don't know, I am Sardonic Kender Smile. Remember this name…it shall be legend someday among fanfiction…or so I can only hope (laughs). _

_Well, finally, I wrote a Sacred Stones fic! It all takes place during the final battle...the details may be a little wrong, but I'm doing this all from memory, I don't have the game dialogue written in the air above me. Athough that would be nice. Anyway, I'm trying to keep the tone of this one much more poetic than in my other stories. We'll see if it works, shall we?_

Chapter One--Eirika

It loomed above Eirika: a fearsome monster, a demon, a grotesque myriad of every nightmare that had ever plagued her sleep. It was hulking and powerful, leering down with rows of pointed teeth. It wanted to torture her, to toy with her and rip through her delicate flesh with it's talons until she screamed for death, it wanted to kill her, and even after that it wanted to shred her corpse until nothing remained.

It was her dearest friend.

Eirika tried to stay her trembling hand—her sword quivered in her grip. Beside her she could feel her brother tense, sensing his kill like the born hunter he was. A hunter in a game of war. Eirika wanted to end this game—to throw it off of the table in a tantrum like she was a little girl again. But then all the pieces would be scattered, and she knew that she had to finish the game. No matter the cost.

"It's…Lyon," she whispered to Ephraim, trying to keep the anguish out of her voice. The Demon King was the farthest anything could get from Lyon. For the hundredth time, Eirika wondered how this could have happened.

Ephraim shook his head, still fixing the demon with a cold stare. "No, Eirika. It isn't him."

"But it is!" Eirika suppressed a sob. "He's still in there, Ephraim, I know he is! A part of him…is still alive."

"I know that. I'll never stop believing that." Ephraim's voice was fierce. "But that _thing—" _he jerked his head towards it "—is not Lyon. It is the Demon King. And we have to destroy it."

But would that destroy Lyon, as well?

Neither Eirika nor Ephraim had to ask the question but it hung in the air, lingering between them. Ephraim's grip tightened on his lance, Reignleif. Eirika merely stared up at the manifestation of all that was evil, searching within it for even the slightest trace of her dear friend and waiting for an opportunity to attack.

Innes, the unofficial tactician, spoke. "We need to bring it down as quickly as possible."

"But we don't know its strength yet," said Eirika. "We can't just go rush in."

She turned to look at him then, with those impossibly blue eyes. Innes said nothing, but gazed back boldly. He was unable to tear his eyes from hers, but still so unable to let anyone know how weak he was, drowning in something as insubstantial as a look. He had admired Eirika for a very long time…since they were naught older than children, in fact. He was a bit surprised to discover how much time had passed since then. He had expected to win her over _then_, alone with the limitless dreams of a little boy…he still expected to win her, but how much time did he have left _now_?

Eirika turned back to look at the Demon King, waiting for her chance to drive her sword through it. She was prepared to feel that sensation of cutting, power, and death that she so loathed. She would do it for her kingdom, for her friends, indeed, for the world. But she didn't want to do it. Sensing that, Ephraim put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, his way of letting her know that he was there for her. And always would be. He leaned down to whisper to her, reassuring her as he had since the two had learned to talk.

Innes scowled as he nocked an arrow. It should have been _his _hand on her shoulder, _his _arm ready to protect her, _his _breath by her ear whispering those sweet condolences. Eirika was _his, _and Innes was not about to let her go. Not to that cad, Ephraim of Renais.

xxxXXXxxx

Ephraim of Renais put his hand on his sister's shoulder. She was frightened, more so than she had ever been. Nobody knew but him, her brother, and he felt it was his duty to make sure she felt better.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered to her.

"Brother…I don't know if I can fight it."

"What? The Demon King?"

Eirika trembled. "It's so powerful…and so dark. What if we're not strong enough?"

"Of course we are."

"But…Lyon…"

"We're doing this _for _Lyon. This is what he wants, Eirika." Ephraim kissed the top of her head, aware of Innes watching. Well, if he wanted to watch, let him. Ephraim loved Eirika truly and deeply—as a brother to his sister, and as nothing else. If that knave wanted to think otherwise, that was his own concern.

Ephraim suppressed an annoyed sigh, knowing fully well that was one of the reasons Innes hated him. Because Ephraim was so much closer to Eirika than Innes could ever hope to be. The prince of Renais knew Innes would not rest until Eirika was his…but Ephraim didn't bother himself with Innes. Ephraim instead looked over to Seth.

The silver general obviously felt something for Eirika, and perhaps even she for him. She insisted on dressing the wound he obtained saving her from the fall of Renais. Seth would always try to deny her, but ended up giving in to her every time. She would gently run her fingertips over the flesh of his stomach, trying not to hurt him. He stiffened at her touch but the smiles he saved for her were so pure, his gaze was so tender. Ephraim was positive that Seth loved Eirika…and equally positive that the knight would never act, as he was so diligent in his duties. There was none more serious about that kind of thing than Seth.

xxxXXXxxx

Seth was a hardened general. He had seen many battles, and many gruesome things that he did not care to recall. He had long ago lost the wondering gaze of a young lad…or so he thought.

But he had gazed with awe upon many things, recently…the healing powers of Natasha's simple staff, the Grado soldiers Duessel and Knoll joining their army, the Demon King in all his fearsome power…and Princess Eirika. She was the one thing that never ceased to amaze him. She hated all of this fighting, hated it with a passion, but somehow she managed to find the strength to keep on. She never seemed to tire, through battle or through the endless chattering of Princess L'Arachel.

Seth smiled slightly, watching her and Prince Ephraim stand before the Demon King. She was so very kind, so very brave…so very beautiful. She was a precious treasure, which Seth put above all else—as her knight, of course. How he wished he adored her as _only_ a knight…as only a knight to his lady, and not as Seth to Eirika. His love for her pained him. No good would come of it.

But no good would come of her fighting this Demon King. Seth looked up at the enemy with his patient, measured stare. Princess Eirika could not fight this monster…she would get hurt. Seth wanted to defeat it for her, even if it meant him getting hurt again. Better him than her. He guided his horse over to her.

"Princess Eirika," he whispered, "Forgive my bluntness, but I wish you would not…"

He didn't have to finish. She knew what he was going to say.

"I have to do this, Seth," she said simply. Seth let his breath out slowly, almost a sigh but not quite. He knew she would say that. And yet, through her brave words, she looked so miserable…

She didn't want this. Seth wished he had the power to order her back, to stop her from fighting. He wished he could put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but he dared not touch her. It seemed like an eternity ago, but it really had not been so very long since that day—the day she had told him she felt something for him. The day he made such a mistake and told her he felt the same way.

He had apologized for that, of course. He had promised her that he would view her with the eyes of a knight, with the eyes of one who knew his duty, and never again think on her as more than his lady. He had been able to keep that promise to her on the outside, with a blank face and a level tone, but he had failed spectacularly within his heart. And only the gods knew if Eirika still felt the same about him, since that bittersweet day…

Therefore Seth couldn't touch her shoulder, couldn't touch her at all. It was bad enough when she touched _him_, and for something as innocent as dressing his wound. For the hundredth time, he cursed himself for loving her…Eirika…

xxxXXXxxx

Eirika knew she would have to be the first to attack. The Demon King had not made a move yet, though she hadn't been standing before it more than a minute. She would have to ride up…she would have to plunge her sword inside of it. She almost gagged at the thought.

Yet she found that she was unable to keep her thoughts on the Demon King. Her mind kept wandering to those around her…Innes, Ephraim, Seth, Lyon. Those who loved her. Those she loved. Now, when she was so close to what might be her own death, they were all she could think about. Her mind swirled, and she was lost in reminiscence…

* * *

_A/N: So? What do you think? Oh, just so you know…it's not like they're all just standing there for hours in front of the Demon King and nothing happens. It's only been a few short minutes, but I have to use lots of words to describe it all because most of this is their thought process…and we all know that thoughts move fast :-P. The chapters after this will be Eirika remembering times with the people close to her...so chapter 2 will be Innes, because I've got his story planned already._

_Anyway! Please please please review…I'd greatly appreciate anything you'd have to say!_


	2. Innes and Sunlight

A/N: Sorry, this one took a while to post…I would have done it Friday but for the fact that I was on a BAND TRIP Friday! Oh man, good good good times…:-P! So, this chapter is about Innes. Normally I don't like Innes too much…

Della: He's a wannabe tactician! He's a LOSER!

Kender: ………………BUT, over the course of the game (and over the course of how many 1-hit KOs he got on those stupid generic soldiers), I realized that Innes was pretty cool. And I had fun writing this :-P.

* * *

Chapter Two—Innes

_"Ephraim, I'm bored," Eirika whined. "When is dinner?" _

_"It won't be for hours yet."_

_Ephraim sighed. He crossed the guest room where he and his sister were waiting and looked out the window, gripping the sill. Sunlight streamed across him, and Eirika watched his shadow grow as she sat in a large chair by the window. _

_"I wish Tana and Innes didn't have lessons right now," she said mournfully. "It's usually such fun to visit them, but we won't get to see them until dinner and that's such a long time away. Now we're stuck in this room with nothing to do. If only Tana were here…"_

_"If only Innes were here." Ephraim clenched his fist and grinned. "I'd challenge him to a lancing contest on the spot. And you know I'd win…I've been practicing." _

_"Must you always fight him?" Eirika asked tiredly. This was three years ago—she and Ephraim were thirteen, Innes had just turned fourteen, and Tana would be turning thirteen herself in a few weeks. As children, Ephraim and Innes had always been arguing…that hadn't changed now that they were older, but their fights became more subtle. They came in the form of challenges, little glances of disgust, carefully selected words about their most recent accomplishments. Eirika and Tana, the best of friends, merely watched their brothers with exasperation._

_"Of course I must fight him! I have to prove that I am better than him. I'm not boasting, it's a fact of life." _

_Eirika giggled and curled her legs beneath her on the chair. "You're ridiculous, Ephraim." _

_Her twin raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Come on, name one thing that heathen is better at than me." _

_"Archery." _

_"Besides that!" _

_"Battle tactics." _

_"Yes, well…" _

_"Being a gentleman."_

_"Whose side are you on?" Ephraim demanded. Eirika just giggled._

_"I think I'll be on Tana's side…we'll stay out of your little rivalry, if you don't mind." _

_Ephraim was about to retort when Eirika heard voices outside of the room. _

_"Please, Innes, show me!" a young girl pleaded. _

_"Tomorrow, Tana," a boy promised her. His voice was tinged with exasperation, but it was mostly kind. "I will show you tomorrow." _

_"Is it alright? Is it?" _

_"It's doing much better. But give it one more day, alright? Then I will take you to see it." _

_"Oh, thank you, brother!" _

_Eirika opened the heavy oak door of the guest room to see Tana fling her arms around Innes, who smiled slightly and hugged her back. The second Innes saw Eirika and Ephraim, however, he shoved Tana away and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his breeches--obviously embarrassed to be seen in a hug, as boys his age tended to be._

_"Eirika!" Tana cried, diving towards her friend and hugging her instead._

_"Tana!" Eirika gasped. "I thought you two had lessons until dinner!" _

_"I finished my work early," Innes reported. "The mathematics lesson was laughably easy." He flicked his eyes towards Ephraim, and Eirika knew the archer was looking for a response. _

_Ephraim snorted. "Mathematics is a jape. Isn't it always such a laughably easy subject?"_

_Eirika shot a look over to Tana. Both of them knew that mathematics was hard for Ephraim…and both of them knew that there was no way Ephraim would admit that to Innes._

_"You both are fools," Tana told them. "We forgot formalities!" She held out her arms to the twins. "Welcome!" _

_"It's nice to see you again," Innes said to Eirika, his eyes locked on hers. He held her gaze a moment more, then turned and gave a curt nod to her brother. "Ephraim." _

_"Innes," Ephraim responded, his voice equally level. _

_"I'm so happy to see you two," said Eirika, smiling and clasping her hands before her. "I've missed you! Tana, has anything new happened since the last time we saw you?" _

_Tana squealed enthusiastically. "Oooh, I got a new lance! Father still doesn't like me using it, but it's truly the best lance I've ever had!" _

_Ephraim perked up, suddenly interested. "What sort of lance is it?" _

_"Come on, I'll show you!" Tana grabbed his hand, and Ephraim allowed himself to be lead out of the room. Eirika was about to follow, but Innes reached out and grasped her own hand. _

_"What interest could we have in a lance?" he asked her. "Come with me—I have something you'd rather see." _

_"Hm?" Eirika asked dumbly as he guided her out of the guest room, still holding tight to her hand. _

_He led her down through corridors, through the main hall where they would dine later that night, and out into the courtyard._

_"Innes, where are we going?" _

_The smile he gave her was mischievous. "It's a surprise." _

_Eirika could only furrow her brow and allow herself to be taken through the sunny courtyard. Servants bustled about but Innes paid them no attention. Eirika wondered where he was taking her, what it could be that he wanted to show her. Innes was always very shady, and very dry…certainly not her choice for company. Yet somehow, they were friends, and somehow she saw something…charming, deep inside him._

_Sometimes._

_There were woodlands on the castle grounds. As sunlight continued to pour onto their heads, Innes lead Eirika to it. Within the forest it was no darker—sunlight filtered through the trees, making all the world seem golden and green. Dust motes swirled around Eirika as she was pulled along. _

_What, she wondered, could possibly be inside this forest? What is Innes so keen to show me? _

_In the middle of a clearing, the prince of Frelia stopped and released her hand. Still with his mischievous smile, he crossed the grassy ground to a leafy bush. _

_"Look," he whispered, before drawing back the branches. Eirika peered into the shadows they cast. _

_"Oh!" she cried in delight, clasping her hands. Hidden in the bush was a baby bird. _

_"I thought you would like to see it," said Innes, as his calculating eyes took in her reaction. "I promised Tana that she could see it tomorrow…but I wanted to show it to you, first." _

_"Innes," Eirika breathed, "Look how small it is! I…I've never been this close to a bird before." _

_"You can be closer," he informed her. He reached inside the bushes and scooped up the nestling. Eirika was surprised at how gentle he was with it. _

_"Innes, how did you get such a treasure?" _

_"I found it." He stroked the bird's feathers as he talked. It was grey, yet there was still something so beautiful about it. "It had fallen out of it's nest. Broke both wings, had it's neck twisted around…it would have died if I hadn't come across it." _

_"Where did you find a bird healer?" Eirika asked, timidly reaching out to touch the bird as well. _

_"I didn't. I healed it myself." _

_"Amazing!" Eirika gasped. The bird looked so healthy…perhaps not as strong as another baby bird, but certainly as healthy. "Innes…" _

_"I had to bind it's wings. I came here three times a day to feed it." Innes held the bird out to Eirika, who carefully took it from him. _

_"Oh…" she whispered, looking down at it. Innes smiled—not a smirk, which was what usually played about his lips, but something genuine. _

_"I just knew you would like it." _

_"I love it," she told him, rubbing the bird's soft down against her cheek. Her blue hair cascaded down her shoulder, but she would rather hold the bird than push it back._

_"Love?" Innes whispered, reaching out and tucking her hair back behind her ear. Eirika looked at him, confused. He was always so cynical, so uptight. Sometimes she downright disliked Innes, for making her brother angry. And yet, there was something gentle and sweet inside him…_

_"I'm glad you came," the prince admitted to Eirika. She smiled. _

_"I'm glad, too."_

_Innes relaxed his shoulders a bit from their usual regal posture. The two began to talk as sunlight swirled around them, of his new bow or her new dress, of their siblings and parents, of what it might be like to rule a kingdom one day. They each took turns holding the baby bird as they talked. Eirika learned that Innes wasn't always as distant as he seemed to be. He had always seemed so much more grown up than her…but he had dreams, just like any other child._

_Finally Eirika laughed. "I wonder if Ephraim's stayed with Tana all this time or if he got bored and left her." _

_Innes narrowed his eyes slightly. "He had better not be with my sister unsupervised." _

_"You know him better than that," said Eirika. "Besides…we're all only friends, so what would it matter?" _

_"Friends," Innes muttered. Eirika thought she detected a hint of sorrow in his voice, but she wasn't sure. Before she could ask about it, Innes shot to his feet. _

_"Eirika…speaking of supervision…we are not supervised, either." _

_"Nonsense," said Eirika, looking to the bird. She grinned at it, cooing "You'll be our chaperone, won't you?" _

_The bird chirped in response, and Eirika laughed. _

_"I do believe that was a 'yes'," said Innes, gently taking the bird from her and returning it to it's home in the bushes. "But we must be going, Eirika. Dinner will be soon."_

_"Finally!" Eirika jumped up. Innes began walking out of the forest, and she followed. _

_"So…you're glad I took you here?" he asked as they neared the outermost trees. "I'm sorry if you would have rather played with my sister—" _

_"No," Eirika assured him. "I was so happy here. Thank you, Innes. I'll remember this…for a long time. Maybe even forever." _

_"And so will I," said the prince, taking her hand and kissing it. Eirika froze, surprised. Innes smirked and took advantage of that to say, _

_"I'll race you." _

_He was off before she could register what he had said. Eirika shook her head angrily, recovering. _

_"Innes! Come back! Innes, you cad, wait for me!" _

_She sprinted after him, through the long grass, and the sparkling sunlight began to fade away._

* * *

A/N: Yup, there you go. The next chapter is Ephraim's! 


	3. Ephraim and Lantern Light

A/N: Yay, Ephraim's turn! Unlike in the first Fire Emblem game, I actually TRAINED my lords in Sacred Stones…so both Eirika and Ephraim were unstoppable. Literally. Like once my Ephraim got four critical hits…in a row…with a javelin. And also didn't get hit once by an enemy during all that. Yeah, you go Ephraim!

Chapter Three--Ephraim

_Eirika wandered about the outskirts of the crowd. She had been looking forward to this banquet…it would be a time to eat good food, to wear pretty jewels, to see Innes and Tana. She couldn't have been more than eleven years old. The age when you felt you were aware of the world, when you could remember and understand things so much better than you were a small child. It should have been a good memory for Eirika to make, a night at a fancy banquet, meeting new friends her own age. _

_Yet there was an odd feeling that hung in the air, twisting like a mist that curled up against the yellow lanterns lighting up the banquet hall. Something didn't feel right. Eirika, standing at the edge of the crowd of young nobles in the hall, somehow felt as if she didn't quite…belong._

_The other high-ranking nobles assembled, the young ones about her age, kept looking towards her and then quickly averting their eyes. It made Eirika feel nervous and almost tainted, to feel their eyes upon her. Was she doing something wrong? Was there a tear on her dress? Was her tiara off-center? The princess of Renais inspected herself, but found nothing out of order. She shyly hid her hands behind her back and ambled along the edges of the room, having little else to do. The dances would not begin for a while, and dinner would not be served until after that. It was time for the young rulers to "socialize"…but the usually sociable Eirika suddenly found that talking to those nobles with their scrying eyes was not something she wanted to do. She began to hear whispered fragments of conversations._

_"I hear she walks like a man."_

_"I hear she acts like one."_

_"Oh, such a scandal!" _

_Eirika felt a cold, iron hand grip her heart. She was nervous. She was afraid. Were they really talking about…her? But…why would they do that? Was she overreacting?_

_"I bet she doesn't even wear dresses like a proper lady." _

_"She is wearing one right now, is she not?" _

_"Ten gold says she wears breeches underneath it!" _

_There was laughter. _

_"I'll give you ten more gold if you go find out!" _

_More laughter. _

_Eirika flushed, the icy fingers around her heart turning red-hot. She was suddenly very uncomfortable in the room. She wanted to run away…though the good manners her father had taught her kept her from doing that. Still, she might have been acting like a suspicious little girl…perhaps they were not talking about her at all. Eirika tried to think that and calm herself down, but it helped little. _

_And what did not help at all is that the group of nobles that were talking was walking towards her. _

_Eirika stood her ground. She could feel herself tense as the nobles—there must have been six or seven of them--created a semi-circle around her, a glistening wall of jewels and gold and fine silks. Still, she tried to stay relaxed, and gave them her sunniest smile as she said "Good evening." _

_"Good evening," one girl said back, arching a delicate eyebrow disdainfully as she did so. Two of the boys whispered to each other. Eirika felt her face grow hot, but kept trying to have a conversation. _

_"So…are you all enjoying your stay in Renais?" _

_"I am," said another girl with her nose quite high in the air, "But I'm sure I would be more comfortable out fencing than dancing." _

_That made no sense—it was too random. Eirika was confused. "…What?" _

_"Renais!" one boy laughed out. "The land where the women act like men!" _

_"What?" Eirika asked again, now very confused and even a bit angry. "I don't understand." _

_"And I don't understand your tastes," said the first girl. Eirika blushed, still jumbled. One of the boys decided to enlighten her. _

_"Is it true you dress like a man?" he asked bluntly. _

_"Is it true that you actually fence with your own knights?" a girl asked. _

_Eirika, blushing before, suddenly paled. "Oh…but…that was only with Forde, and we had nothing else to do that day…" _

_"It's true!" the first girl who had spoken shrieked. Eirika began to tremble, aware of just how many people were before her. No escape. Angry words burned in her throat, but she knew she couldn't say them. _

_"Ew!" said another girl. "That's so improper!" _

_The boy who had asked her about fencing grinned at his friends. "Perhaps it's to help her become comfortable with men. Perhaps she wants to grow up to be a whor—" _

_Eirika raised her hand to smack that awful boy, but a firm hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She looked up to see Ephraim behind her, staring coldly at the boy who had insulted her. _

_"If you have anything to say about my sister, Xerxes" the prince of Renais said calmly but icily, "then you had better say it to me, first." _

_The boy called Xerxes merely smirked. "Fine then." He looked Ephraim in the eye before saying, "At least my sister doesn't run around like a heathen." _

_"Heathen!" said Ephraim, shocked and furious. "How dare you! Eirika is a lady—what nerve have you, to say such things!" _

_Xerxes raised his eyebrow. "She does not act like a lady…why should I treat her like one?" _

_Ephraim was silent a long time, staring down the rude young noble. Finally he said "Outside," and turned on his heel. _

_"Fine then," said Xerxes with a shrug, "A challenge it is." He followed Ephraim, and was followed by his gaggle of friends. Eirika clasped her hands over her collarbone nervously before joining them._

_They all trailed outside to the courtyard, making a wide ring around Xerxes and Ephraim. It was dark outside, lit only by the orange glow of the lanterns hung here and there. Eirika wished she had slapped that boy before Ephraim could have stopped her. She wanted to fight…when they were all around her, she felt so defenseless, so afraid…it was unlike her. She had never before experienced fear of PEOPLE…but with a heavy heart, she realized that it was a fear impossible to avoid. _

_Ephraim called for two lances from the squire passing by. Kyle turned to face Eirika's brother, confused._

_"Prince Ephraim…what is--?" _

_"My sister's honor is at stake," Ephraim retorted sternly. "I am not about to sit by and watch it burn. Perhaps I can never hammer some manners into this man's head—" he looked to Xerxes, "—but at least I can make sure you never come near Eirika again!" _

_Kyle returned with two lances of a smaller size, the kind he would have trained with as a page. Eleven-year-old Ephraim took one, and eleven-year-old Xerxes took the other. _

_'They're so young,' Eirika thought as she watched them go at it. 'Already so much fighting…I don't like it! I want it to stop!' _

_But they didn't stop—constantly jabbing at each other with lances with wooden points: meaning you could not be stabbed and killed, but if you were hit with one it would certainly hurt. Finally, Ephraim snapped his lance upward expertly when Xerxes was charging him, and the lance flew out of the rude noble's hands. Ephraim pointed the spear point to Xerxes' throat and told him, _

_"If you dare to mock my sister again, I shall joust you again—with a real lance." _

_Xerxes' eyes filled with fear…perhaps from the fact that there was a lance at his throat, perhaps from knowing he lost in front of all his petty friends, and perhaps from seeing the calm fury overflowing in Ephraim's eyes. The young noble scrambled off. His friends shot awed looks at Ephraim before following. _

_So much fighting…already…_

_Eirika started to tremble with anger, and the after-effects of whatever had just happened. The nervousness, the insults, the challenge, all happened so quickly. Ephraim cast his lance down to the ground and hugged her. _

_"You're all right?" he asked her. _

_"Of course…they didn't touch me. But you were the one out fighting!" _

_"I was not about to let that insult go unchallenged." _

_Eirika hid her face in his shoulder so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye. "Brother, I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do. And then you were the one who had to come save me. I…I don't want others always protecting me. I want to be able to defend myself." She raised her head then, struck with a sudden idea. "Teach me to fight." _

_"What?" _

_"Teach me! I've sparred with Forde a couple of times before, but we were just using sticks. Teach me to use a weapon!" _

_"Eirika…that's the reason those people were teasing you in the first place." _

_"I don't care! I want to learn how to be like you!" She grinned. "Who knows…someday I may have to save YOU!" _

_Ephraim chuckled. "Oh, okay…I guess it's about time I got a sparring partner my age. Wait here." _

_Eirika stood still as Ephraim ran off and returned with a sword. "A lance is too big for you…try using this." _

_Eirika took it from him as he retrieved his lance. The sword was wooden, but felt strange in her grasp. There was an oddmix of feelings within her—the joy at protecting herself, and the hate for the sword and all it stood for. Ephraim began talking to her, telling her how to set her feet, how to stab and sweep and lunge and block and parry. At first it was hard for Eirika to remember all that, but gradually she began to get the hang of it. Then Ephraim faced her. _

_"Okay," he warned her, "Lances automatically have an advantage over swords. And I've been practicing longer than you have with weapons. So I'll go easy on you, alright?" _

_"No," said Eirika angrily. "Don't do that! Don't hold back, Ephraim, or I'll never learn!" _

_Ephraim shrugged but obliged, rushing towards her and sweeping out his lance. It rammed into her ankles, and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. _

_"I'm sorry…did that hurt you?" _

_"Yes…but that's okay." Eirika stood back up and held the sword out in front of her. "I'll try again." _

_She and Ephraim must have sparred in the lantern light for an hour, perhaps longer. Her dress had ripped down by the hem and her hair was tousled, but Eirika paid that no mind. She was proud of herself—although Ephraim quickly knocked her flat every time, each round she was able to hold her own just a little longer. She glowed with happiness when Ephraim smiled and told her she was a natural. This sparring was a bit like a game, and Eirika thought that perhaps, if she forgot about the time, she and Ephraim could play forever and never have to go back to the banquet or to ordinary life. _

_But nothing lasts forever, and before Eirika knew it, Tana had run out of the castle and down towards them. _

_"Oh Eirika, there you are! I was looking all over…it was so dreadfully boring in there." She blinked as she took in Eirika's disheveled appearance and the lance in Ephraim's hand. "What have you two been doing?" _

_"Sparring!" said Eirika, flushed with excitement. "Watch this, I learned how to parry—" _

_"But Eirika, your dress! It's ruined!" _

_"Oh, I don't care." Eirika looked down to the frayed hem. "It's just a dress. I would rather know how to protect myself than have a dress." _

_Tana grinned. "Me too…father doesn't know yet, but I've started taking up the lance." _

_"Really?" asked Ephraim, his eyes wide. "Are you good?" _

_"Not yet," Tana admitted. She fixed her eyes on his for a moment before murmuring, "You know, you two…um…it's time for the dancing to start." _

_Ephraim bit his lip as he looked back at the princess of Frelia, then turned to Eirika and smiled. _

_"I'm sorry, Tana," he said, "but we're not ready to go inside just yet." _

_Eirika saw a flicker of hurt flash through Tana's eyes. "Tana…no, we'll go with you. Come on, Ephraim." _

_"No," said Tana. She smiled at Eirika. "You two are having fun—more fun than either of you would have in there. So keep on…I won't tell anyone." The princess grinned. "I'll go find my brother and make him dance with me and keep him away from the girls he's been eyeing all night. I'll make it into a game: 'how long will Innes dance with me until he gets angry?'" Tana and Eirika giggled, and Tana flounced away to the ballroom. _

_"You wanted to dance, didn't you," Eirika accused Ephraim. _

_He shrugged. "Yes, but I want to do this with you, too. My sister's honor is more important than a stupid dance."_

_"Thank you." Eirika smiled. "I love you."_

_"Love you too, sis," said Ephraim. Then the two grinned and continued to fight with each other until the glowing lanterns ran out of oil and began to dim.

* * *

_

A/N: Ok, so I hinted at EphraimxTana. I'm not really in favor of that couple, but I'm not against it. The funniest couple is EphraimxL'Arachel, in my opinion…the supports are hilarious! Then again, most of them with L'Arachel were (laughs).

And as for Xerxes...well, Idecided to give him a cool name, so I figured I'd name him after the REAL historical Xerxes, the leader with the coolest name ever!

Anyway! I hope I did justice to good ole' Ephraim in that chapter…and I hope it seemed just brother-sisterly. I really don't like EphraimxEirika pairings because twins really ARE that close, and I hate when people take it the wrong way…but anyway. Next chapter it's Seth's turn :-D.


	4. Seth and Moonlight

A/N: Huzzah for Seth! He's my absolute favorite character in this game, and I adore the SethxEirika pairing more than any other. So here's his chapter :-)

Chapter Four—Seth

_"Father?" Eirika asked as the King of Renais finally bid goodnight to his last advisor and stepped off of his large golden throne. _

_"Ah, Eirika!" He smiled warmly. "What are you still doing awake? It is getting late." _

_"The moon just rose a moment ago," she retorted defensively. She didn't want to go to sleep yet, which was what her father was implying. She was fourteen, why should she have to sleep if she was not tired? "Father, I came to ask you if I could go for a walk." _

_"In the dark?" _

_"Yes…I'm restless in here. Please, father?" _

_She opened her eyes very wide, pleading, and the King chuckled. "I suppose it's alright…don't leave the grounds, though." _

_"Oh, alright!" All smiles and filled with the sparkling delight of a teenager's freedom, Eirika turned for the door—but her father's voice stopped her. _

_"And Eirika…take Seth with you, will you?" _

_Eirika took this as a tiny bit of an insult. "Father, nothing is going to happen to me. And even so, Ephraim has been teaching me to use weapons, remember?" _

_Her father sighed tiredly. "I realize, Eirika…but it is still dark and you are still young. Humor your old father and ask Seth to walk with you." _

_"Alright," said the princess with a smile. She left the throne room and crossed through the great hall. Torchlight lit the palace, making everything outlined in orange, but as soon as Eirika opened the heavy oak door white light from the moon streamed across her. The moonlight glinted off the grass and polished the stone pathways, making all the world look as if it was made of silver and ebony. Eirika slid out into the night. _

_She had said she would take Seth along, but she didn't know where she would find him at this hour. She figured she'd look where he always was, first—at the training grounds. Sometimes she wondered if that man ever rested._

_She walked across the grounds and leaned against the wooden fence of the large, square, arena where the knights often sparred against one another. She and Ephraim came here every so often as well. The sharp moonlight made it easy to see, so Eirika could spot two figures towards the end—one small and scrawny, and one slender but muscled. It was Seth fencing with Franz over by the weaponry, which was made of stone and led into the castle. _

_Eirika stood there a while, content just to watch the two. Franz was but a squire, though he was to be knighted within the year, and Seth—though not his sponsor knight—was helping him train. Eirika smiled to see how Franz had improved, even though he looked like a new page holding his sword compared to the ease with which Seth held his. It was hard to believe thatthe red-haired manwas only nineteen. He was appointed General of the forces of Renais just before his eighteenth birthday, and had earned himself the nickname of "Silver" General just recently. He was certainly the youngest to command Renais's troops in over a century. _

_"Seth?" Eirika called. The knight turned to look at her, his red eyes wide at her unexpected presence. _

_"Oh, Princess Eirika…what do you need?" His voice was sincere, ready to serve. _

_"I don't really NEED anything, exactly…" she said, hiding her hands behind her back, "but…I was going out for a walk and Father told me to ask you to accompany me. I see you're in the middle of something, however, and that's fine…I can go by myself. He doesn't understand that I don't always need to be protected—" _

_"Princess, I would be glad to escort you. Please excuse me, I will be but a moment." He bowed to her, making his red hair dip into his eyes, then looked at Franz and gestured towards Eirika. Franz darted over to her to act as an escort while Seth quickly walked into the castle with his lance. Eirika smiled and talked about the weather withthe squireuntil Seth returned--wearing his black cape and without his practice weapon,but withhis usual sword strapped to his belt. He walked over and nodded to Franz, who happily sped away to get some rest._

_"Good evening, Your Highness." _

_"Hello, Seth," Eirika responded with her usual cheerfulness. "Are you sure you want to come?" _

_"Of course. Where is it you would like to go?" _

_"Oh, anywhere really. I don't know, I just had nothing to do cooped up inside that castle." _

_Seth smiled at her. "If I may be honest, Princess, I often feel the same way." _

_"So…hmm." Eirika paused with a finger to her chin, thinking. "Why don't you pick where we walk to?" _

_"I know a spot where I often walk…it is pretty, and relaxes me." _

_"Oh, show me!" _

_"I'm sure you've seen it a dozen times, Princess," he responded. "It is the walkway by the stream, over by the edge of the grounds." _

_Eirika clasped her hands. "Oh yes, I know where you're talking about. Let's go there!" _

_Seth gave a nod, and they both began to walk. It was by no means awkward, since Eirika had known Seth since she could pronounce his name, but she wanted to end the silence settling between them, anyway. She didn't want to brood—she felt jovial, as if the moonlight was having the same effect on her as wine would._

_"Franz sure is improving a lot!" _

_Seth nodded. "Yes…his knighting ceremony is only a few months away. He's training his hardest to get ready for it."_

_"I'm sure Forde is proud." _

_"Oh, immensely, Princess. Yet for some reason he is trying to teach Franz how to draw, rather than to fight."_

_Eirika giggled. "Forde's always been like that. He's actually very good at drawing."_

_"That he is. But I'm afraid Franz has no interest in art." _

_"Why would a young squire want to draw when he could be sparring with General Seth himself?" _

_"I wish to help him achieve his knighthood. Just because I was promoted does not mean I should not find the time to help."_

_"So," Eirika teased her knight, "I heard you're the SILVER General now." _

_A slight blush crept over the bridge of his nose. "Yes…however, I am not quite sure why they call me that." _

_"Perhaps it's because your silver lance is the last thing an enemy will ever see." Eirika grinned at the image of gentle Seth fighting in a ruthless, raging battle. It was not an easy image to conjure. "Or…perhaps it's because you're such a knight in shining armor. Sterling. A perfect example for any knight." _

_Seth ducked his head; Eirika realized she had embarrassed him. "Please, Princess…I perform my duty for Renais. Nothing more."_

_Nothing more? Eirika was incredulous. He had become the youngest general in over a century, earned the respect of every knight under Renais, served her father with complete and undying loyalty, was chivalrous and selfless and honorable in all he did…yet he considered that the bare minimum? _

_"Seth, don't speak like that," she told him. They had finally reached the stream, but she stopped walking to look him in the eye. "You are brave and kind, true in every aspect. You are a wonderful knight." _

_The direct compliment made his blush deepen. Hesitantly he reached out and took her hands, holding them between both of his. "You honor me, Your Highness." _

_He let go of one of her hands but bent over and kissed the other, and Eirika laughed. "You see, Seth?"_

_Seth smiled ruefully as he straightened. "…I suppose so, Princess." _

_"And you don't have to call me that," Eirika added. "Just 'Eirika' will do." _

_"But Prin—er…please, I feel uncomfortable addressing you so informally." _

_Eirika was surprised. "Really? I…but I thought…" She cut herself off by shaking her head. "Alright Seth, if you really don't want to call me by my name then you can keep on with the titles, and I'm sorry if I—" _

_"Eirika." _

_He whispered her name and she broke off, half-frozen with surprise. She watched as he smiled slightly, gently. "If that is what you wish, then that is what I shall call you tonight." _

_"Just tonight?" she asked, smiling herself. _

_"Tomorrow I will treat you with the proper respect," he informed her. "This I swear." _

_Eirika giggled. "Fine, then…you can use my title with me tomorrow if you don't now." _

_"I shall agree with that." Seth shot her another smile. It occurred to Eirika that he might have just been giving into her because she was acting like a child he was to indulge…but she was happy nonetheless. Suddenly she tripped over a crack on the stone walkway. Her heart jumped into her throat as she pitched forward, knowing that when she hit the hard ground it would certainly be nasty. She had less than a second to fear the fall to skinned knees and palms, but she was surprised to discover that she didn't fall against the ground…she fell against Seth._

_He inhaled sharply with surprise, but gripped her arms and helped her regain her balance. Her ear was still pressed against his chest. She made no move to back away, however, so Seth did. _

_"No, wait," she ordered. Seth was confused but he dutifully froze, and Eirika settled her hands on his shoulders and rested her head against his chest again. She listened to the rapid pulse beneath his skin. _

_"Seth, your heart is beating fast. Were you really that scared for me, that I would get hurt?" _

_"Of course, Princess…I mean, Eirika. I don't want anything to happen to you--I'm here to protect you." _

_"You're very kind." Eirika stepped back, tilting her head up to look the tall man in the eyes. "We can be friends, right Seth?" _

_"What?" he asked, his brow furrowed in the closest she had ever seen him get to open shock. "Princess…no, that's not proper!" _

_"Why not? You're always around to protect me anyway…so why can't we be friends while we're at it?" _

_"I would not take such a liberty," the knight said, shaking his head. "No, Your Highness…I am not worthy to be so informal with you. I am here to serve, and that is all."_

_Eirika was disappointed. "…Don't you want to be my friend, though?" _

_He smiled at her then, his eyes filled with something resembling fondness. "Your Highness, I can assure you that I am happy merely serving you." _

_"All right then…" said Eirika doubtfully. "If you're sure." _

_"I am. Eirika." He bowed to her again and Eirika couldn't help but smile. _

_"I really do like when you say my name, Seth." _

_The trace of a smile graced his lips but the General looked away and did not speak. The two began to walk again, heading almost subconsciously back to the castle. They both wound up in front of Eirika's room, in a corridor with large glass windows that lit it up. _

_Eirika opened the door but paused as she held it open. "Thank you for walking with me, Seth." __Moonlight from the crystal windows silhouetted him. She knew he would always be there with her, just as the moon was always with the sky. _

_"It was my pleasure." He paused a moment, then added, "Goodnight, Eirika." _

_She smiled. "Goodnight, Seth."_

_And with that, she gently closed the door. The darkness of her room was there to greet her--the moonlight was gone.

* * *

_

A/N: Yup, there we go. I hope I did Seth justice…lest I be slain! (laughs) And please review…lest YE be slain by Seth's awesome Paladin of DOOM skillz, skills known only by two other knights in history—Marcus and Titania, of course :- ).

Next up is Lyon!


	5. Lyon and Candlelight

A/N: Woot woot! Lyon! I've always loved Lyon…I'm not sure why. It was probably because his hair was purple (laughs). He was quite the complex character, it seemed, yet I was always able to understand him easily. I guess it's because I'm quite a bit like him, in the aspects that both of our souls are darn near obsessed with making sure others are happy. Which is actually rather satisfying. :-)

Chapter Five—Lyon

_Eirika giggled as she and Ephraim sprinted down the hallway. "Finally! We get to see Lyon again!" _

_"Do you remember which room is his?" Ephraim asked her, skidding to a stop on the polished stone floor. "And how long has it been since we've been here?" _

_Eirika stopped beside her brother and looked around at the wooden doors lining the corridor. "We haven't seen him for five months…because the last time we were here was for our fifteenth birthday, remember?" _

_"Ah, yes," said Ephraim. His eyes sparkled remembering the fun they and Lyon had had that day. Eirika smiled as she remembered as well…all of them eating sweets and telling stories and chasing each other through the grass. Even though the prince of Grado tired easily, playing chase was still such fun—he could catch Eirika, at least, if not Ephraim. They always had a good time with Lyon._

_Eirika peered down the corridor, to the rich oaken door at the end. "Ah! I think that's it!" _

_Without another word, she and Ephraim sped down to the end. Ephraim yanked open the door just as they both jovially yelled, "Surprise!" _

_"AH!" Lyon screamed, giving a start and falling out of the chair to his desk. He hit the ground hard, but didn't seem to feel any pain as he gazed up at them both. His gentle face lit up. "E-Eirika! Ephraim!" _

_"Lyon!" Eirika cried gleefully, rushing over to help him to his feet. Ephraim leaned against the doorpost and folded his arms with a grin. _

_"How have you been, Lyon?" _

_"Ephraim, Eirika…" the prince breathed as he stood, obviously still surprised. "Father never told me you were coming. Oh, I'm so happy to see you both!" _

_His arms hung awkwardly at his sides, as if he wanted to hug them but didn't know if he should. Eirika giggled and threw her arms around him anyway. "We've missed you so much!" _

_Ephraim nodded in agreement as he walked into the room and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Our father came to discuss politics like he always has to with the other Kings…but he brought us along to see you!" _

_"I should have known," Lyon mused. "I was wondering why so much food was being prepared…" _

_"Food?" Ephraim asked, his aqua eyes widening eagerly. _

_Lyon laughed. "Yes, yes, they set it out an hour ago. Knowing Father, he and King Fado will plan to feast all night."_

_Ephraim fidgeted where he stood and Eirika tried to suppress the humor of the situation, but failed. She burst out laughing, telling her brother, "Ephraim, just go eat something already!" _

_"By all means!" said Lyon, so Ephraim grinned at the two and rushed out with the promise to be back soon. _

_Eirika chuckled. "You must forgive him, Lyon…but we've been traveling all day and have had nothing to eat." _

_"Oh, then you must get something too!" Lyon insisted, his eyes concerned. _

_Eirika declined by shaking her head. "No…I felt a bit under the weather last week. I'm better now, of course, but I'm still getting my appetite back. If you're hungry though, I'd be glad to join you and Ephraim." _

_Lyon also shook his head. "No…I'm afraid I haven't been hungry at all lately." _

_Eirika bit her lip. He was already frail as it was, and any unusual behavior out of her friend worried her. "Are you ill as well, Lyon?" _

_"Oh, no," he assured her. "It's just that…whenever I want to think of eating or sleeping, I remember what has to be done…I remember what I still have to learn…I remember my magic…and it's all so fascinating that I would rather do that than anything else!" _

_"Even eat?" Eirika asked incredulously. Lyon just nodded. _

_"Even BREATHE?" the princess teased her friend. He smiled ruefully. _

_"Well…if I had to choose between magic and breathing I would choose breathing." _

_Eirika smiled, satisfied, until she heard him add, _

_"For then I would be able to stay alive…and continue with my magic." _

_Worry set in again. "Oh Lyon, you're working yourself too hard! You'll make yourself ill!" _

_"But don't you see, Eirika?" He fixed his eyes on her own. "You and Ephraim are strong and brave, and your people will respect you for that. But I am not like that, I cannot stand as you two do. I need power, Eirika, I need the power to help my kingdom." _

_"You ARE strong, Lyon," Eirika told him softly. She knew how badly he wanted to be a good ruler…and she knew that he would be, someday. There was no doubt in her mind about that. "You don't need to be anyone other than who you are. You're gentle and compassionate, and for that you will be loved by your subjects." _

_"Thank you, Eirika," he whispered, "But I want to do so much good for Grado…I want that so badly…" _

_"You will be the best thing that ever happened to Grado," she assured. "But don't starve yourself to get there! Come on, we're going to get you some food." _

_She took his hand and turned for the door, but he didn't move. _

_"Wait…Eirika, before we go…" He reached out for her other hand, clasping both of hers between his. "I-I want to show you how far I've come. I want to show you what my power can do." _

_He looked so eager, and as she watched his pale face flushed with excitement. Eirika smiled. _

_"Alright." _

_With her consent, he smiled and held her hand to lead her out of his room and down the corridor. He took her down several twists and turns, to places where there were no windows and only torches on elaborate sconces could provide any light. As the air got colder, Eirika realized they were underground. Finally she and Lyon ended up in a dark, drafty room made entirely of stone. _

_Lyon let go of her hand and stumbled off into the shadows, muttering, until Eirika heard a hiss and saw a candle flicker into life. Lyon took the candle and walked all around the room, lighting others. Soon the room was filled with a cheerful, rosy glow, and Eirika could see that it was sort of like a workroom. Large and heavy wooden tables lined the walls, and cluttering every surface was a myriad of half-melted candles, bottles full of colored liquids, and thick and dusty books._

_"What is this place?" Eirika asked, looking all around her with wonder. The air confused her—it seemed comforting and interesting, yet unfamiliar and almost…spooky. She didn't understand such a strange blend. _

_"This is where I come to work," Lyon informed her in his soft voice. _

_"Work on what?" _

_"Everything." He looked all around him, seeing radiant splendor everywhere. "I…memorize spells. I read the wise words of philosophers long past. I write down things I have done, and things I hope to do. I study history, study the Kings of old, their mistakes and their good ideas. And, of course…I practice my magic." _

_"Is that what you wanted to show me?" Eirika took hesitant steps until she was standing beside her table, in front of the largest table at the far end of the room. _

_"Yes." He turned his head to look at her. "I have learned a new spell…more powerful than anything I have ever known." _

_Eirika felt her eyes widen. "Goodness! Well…what does it do?" _

_"Umm…" Lyon reached out and pulled a handful of small bones towards him. Eirika froze, wondering what sort of creature they belonged to. "I can't quite do it on big animals yet…but I'm getting better on the small ones. It's not an easy power to master…" _

_"W-what power?" _

_Lyon said nothing, but smiled slightly. He began making strange symbols with his delicate fingers, tracing intricate patterns into the air. The room seemed to shimmer around Eirika—she felt something immense growing. Lyon stared fixedly at the small pile of bones before him and Eirika followed his gaze. The ground was firm beneath her feet, yet she felt as if she were caught in an earthquake. _

_The bones moved._

_Eirika gasped as they began to twitch ever so slightly. They moved, one by one, attaching themselves to the ones around them by invisible muscles and tendons, until the princess could make out the skeleton of a rabbit. When it was fully formed, Lyon stopped drawing designs into the air but held his hands poised above it, as if he were a…puppeteer…_

_Eirika felt her breath catch painfully in her throat as Lyon began to move his fingers. The rabbit skeleton responded to every movement. It raised it's head, looked straight at Eirika, pawed at it's chest as if fluffing invisible fur. It hopped around in a circle, looking for all the world like a real rabbit…but Eirika felt herself stiffen with disgust as she remembered that it was DEAD. As Lyon gently coaxed the skeleton to it's feet and made it perform a little dance, his eyes alight from both the candles and his magic, Eirika found she could not move. _

_'This is unnatural,' she thought as her disgust quickly turned to horror, then to fear. 'This isn't right…it just isn't!" _

_"Just think, Eirika," Lyon whispered, still entranced by the concentration needed for his spell. "I could raise up the chancellors of old to ask for their wisdom, and then lay them back to rest…and solving murder crimes would be so much easier if we could talk to the victims…"_

_Yet it was DEAD! _

_Eirika let out a squeak. Her whole body began to tremble. Finally she could take no more—she hurled herself from her friend and the possessed rabbit skeleton, sprinting to the corner and diving to the floor and huddling there. Flowing through her veins like an icy river was a fear she had never before experienced, an unbridled fear of what she didn't understand and couldn't comprehend. _

_Lyon noticed she was no longer beside her. His concentration broke, the spell snapped, the room stopped shimmering and quivering, and the rabbit promptly clattered back to a pile of unmoving bones._

_"Eirika?" the prince asked, shock in his eyes. In an instant he was kneeling with her, his arms were around her, his slim hand was stroking her hair. _

_"Oh, gods," he breathed, "Eirika…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I never meant…"_

_"Lyon," she choked out. She was shaking violently now—even he was starting to tremble. _

_"What have I done? How could I have not realized how upset you would be? Eirika…forgive me…please…" _

_His voice quivered with his body. Eirika took a deep, steadying breath, escaped his arms, and rose to her feet. He was quick to join her. _

_"I should be the one to apologize, Lyon…I don't know what snapped inside of me." _

_"No, it's all my fault. I never should have showed you…I just wanted you to think I could do something, amount to something. I know you say you do, but…I…I know I have to earn such kind words. And now I've gone and ruined it all—"_

_"Lyon, listen to me," Eirika said quietly, "What you're doing…is very admirable. This is amazing…and you are amazing." _

_"Thank you…" Lyon whispered. "You don't know how much that means to me, to hear you say that. But there is so much about me…that you don't know…Eirika…" _

_The candle light silhouetted his face, so close to her own. His lips hovered above hers. Eirika felt her heart start beating furiously, fluttering, even. What was this? Was she happy? Resentful? Or just afraid?_

_She didn't know. So much swirled around in her head, she found it impossible to think. She could feel his breath on her face. He hesitated. _

_Suddenly steps were heard charging down the stairs. Lyon quickly backed away just as Ephraim appeared, out of breath, orange light flickering off his slender frame. _

_"Whew! I ran all the way down here! You two weren't in Lyon's room, and when I saw Knoll walking down the hallway he said that you often came here, Lyon…hey, what did I miss?" _

_"Nothing," Lyon said quickly, his voice but a whisper. Eirika nodded in agreement, feeling herself flush. _

_Ephraim quirked an eyebrow. "Really? You're blushing, Eirika." He grinned. "Then again, you blush so easily anyway." _

_"Brother!" Eirika cried angrily. Lyon and her twin chuckled, and slowly the princess felt the blood drain from her face. Laugh it off…that was a good idea. She still had no idea what had happened, or almost happened…she was so confused. _

_"So what were you two doing down here?" Ephraim asked, looking around. "Is this your workshop, Lyon?" _

_"Yes," the prince answered. "I…I came down here to show Eirika a few spells." _

_"Were they good?" Ephraim asked Eirika. She merely looked at the floor and suppressed a shiver, remembering seeing the dead…dance…_

_It was Lyon's turn to blush. "No, I'm afraid not. Perhaps…perhaps the world isn't quite ready for these sorts of things." _

_"What things?" Ephraim asked. "I wasn't here, remember?" _

_"Forget it," Lyon said pleadingly. Eirika was startled to see that he was trembling. "Please…forget…I don't want to cause any fear…I want to do good, only good!" The prince of Grado was now close to tears. Ephraim's eyes widened in surprise. Eirika cried out and ran for Lyon, hugging him, her brother immediately following suit. _

_"I'm sorry," Lyon choked out, "I'm sorry that I'm so weak…" _

_"You're not!" Eirika told him, burying her head into his shoulder. Next to her, Ephraim hugged his friend tighter. _

_"She's right. But if you still feel that way, Lyon…you can use our strength." _

_"I can't keep that forever, you two…" _

_Eirika raised her head. "Yes you can. We can all share our strength, for all eternity…because we'll always be together."_

_One by one, the shrinking candles lighting the room guttered out on their tired wicks. Ignoring the darkness, ignoring the chill, Eirika and Ephraim held their dearest friend until all the light had died away.

* * *

_

A/N: I have not played the game in forever, so I really hope I portrayed Lyon correctly…lest I be slain. (laughs) That is so much fun to say…

Wow, there's only one more chapter after this…that's actually kind of sad. Egad! But anyway…ooh, I'm wondering how many people noticed the "light" theme. All the chapters mention a kind of light several times, and at the end of the chapter it fades or disappears. Symbolism? Who knows. Things like that tend to happen on their own when I write (grins). Well…I shall see you all at the final chapter, eh wot?


	6. Into the Light

A/N: Egad, last chapter! Well, it all gets summed up here, folks…soon it'll all be naught but a reminiscence…haha, excuse my terrible puns…I'm sleep deprived and therefore going crazy! Whee! Anyway…well, hope you enjoy it :-).

Chapter Six—Into the Light

_There he was, crumpled on the stone floor. His purple hair was disheveled, he was paler than she had ever seen him, she could practically feel his life flowing from him as he wasted away…but Eirika knew in her heart, this time for sure, that he was real. There would be no interruptions from the Demon King. _

_"Lyon!" Eirika called, starting to run for him. _

_"Be careful Eirika!" snapped Ephraim, tense with worry, too far away to reach out and stop her._

_"It's alright," Eirika told him. "He's Lyon." She just knew he was. He had to be. She could bear to let him go without…saying goodbye. That thought tore through her heart as a blade of steel would and she rushed to her friend, dropping to her knees beside him and gathering him into her arms as she whispered his name. _

_"Ei…Eirika," he managed to murmur with joy, though not without difficulty. His eyes shone as they gazed at her, overflowing with happiness, yet only barely able to mask the fevered pain beneath them. "Is…that you?"_

_"Yes, Lyon. It's me." Eirika didn't know what else to say…she felt her own eyes sting and she knew she was about to cry. There was a smile on her old friend's face, one so innocent, one so pure…just like the Lyon she knew. Like the Lyon she had always known. He was dying, they both knew it, yet he just kept smiling…_

_"Eirika…you stopped me, didn't you? I'm glad…"_

_"Lyon…" Eirika whispered his name, repeating it, trying her hardest to keep him clinging to life. She didn't want him to go…she didn't want him to be happy to go…but she could see in his glazed, feverish eyes that he was ready to stop all the pain he had caused. _

_"Listen…Eirika…" He reached out a hand to touch her cheek, a gesture which obviously cost him a lot of his remaining energy. "I never had the courage to tell you, but…I've always loved you…" _

_His eyes closed, his fingers dropped from her face. 'No!' Eirika screamed in her mind. He couldn't be dead! It couldn't be true…it couldn't…yet, holding him in her arms, she was fully aware of his breath abandoning him. Forever. She froze there, numb and empty._

_"…Lyon…" _

_Suddenly he was gone—she clutched only air. Before she knew what was happening, some great force had blown her backwards. She struggled to her feet, Ephraim running over to help her and Seth already by her side and Innes merely staring in wide-eyed shock at the monster that had taken Lyon's place._

_He was gone, her gentle and wonderful friend, and a the most evil force she had ever known stood there instead. How could the two once have been one and the same? This terrible horror that eyed them all with a graphic hunger once had a part of it, locked deep away in it's mind…a small part that mourned the irony of the destruction it caused when all the while all it wanted was to end destruction…a small part that would sometimes break free and look at her with light in it's eyes before that light was clouded by evil…a small part that whispered "Eirika"…_

"Eirika," said Innes, penetrating into her thoughts.

"Sister?" Ephraim asked, touching her arm. Eirika jumped and looked around, wondering for just a moment where she was.

"Princess," murmured Seth. Everyone's voices finally brought Eirika back to reality. Her memories faded completely, evanescing, as she stared back up at the Demon King.

"I believe it's waiting for us to make the first move," Innes noted quietly, also peering up at the Demon King with his calculating stare.

Eirika swallowed hard and clutched her sword tightly as butterflies exploded within her chest. "Alright…I'll go."

"No!" the three men around her said sternly. Eirika could not help but smile faintly, honored that they all would want her to be safe.

"I would go, seeing as I can attack from long distances," Innes reported, "But would you look at the size of that beast! Doubtless it can hit from far away…in which case I am useless."

"Then I shall go," Seth declared, but Ephraim threw out an arm and stopped the knight.

"No, Seth…let me. You all have seen how strong I've become…and I wield Seigmund, besides."

It was plain to Eirika that Seth could not argue…but that didn't mean she couldn't.

"Brother, please—" she tried to say, but Ephraim cut her off by kissing her cheek and jumping onto his ivory horse, galloping towards the Demon King as fast as he could go. It was such a short distance but it seemed like such a long time as Eirika watched her brother hurtle towards a danger unknown and more powerful than she could have ever dreamed. Ephraim raised his arm and thrusted Seigmund into the Demon King's grotesque, skull-like head. It sank halfway up the shaft before Ephraim yanked it out again, covered in rotting gore.

The Demon King gave a shriek of pain and whirled around to Ephraim. It opened it's mouth, showing it's sharp and dripping teeth, and it's eyes began to glow with a light which, although bright, Eirika could only describe as "dark." Purple mist gathered around Ephraim, who struggled to keep his horse from panicking. The air crackled with electricity and smelled of fear, a scent Eirika had become accustomed to…but it had never been as strong as this.

"…What the--?" asked Ephraim, before a purple light flashed brightly enough to blind everyone in the vicinity. Eirika shielded her eyes against it but heard her brother scream…as if every inch of him was being ripped open and set on fire. Eirika cried out, almost able to feel that pain herself, barely aware of Tana shrieking behind her and Seth going straight for his trusty silver lance. Even Innes had his eyes open wide in horror and pity.

The mist and thunder dissipated, and all could see Ephraim—still on his horse, still alive—but just barely. He gasped for air as tears of agony ran unchecked down his face, yet none would ever think less of him for crying. The very energy in the air was enough to make Neimi start to bawl, and just seeing Ephraim in such a state made Tana give a sob, but Eirika could merely stand there as if frozen.

"Gods…" she choked, coming to her senses. She ran for her brother, calling his name in desperation, but Seth caught her waist and prevented her from running right into the Demon King's path.

"Ephraim, Ephraim!" she cried, struggling without knowing or caring who held her back. "Brother!"

"I'm alright, Eirika," Ephraim told her. "It's not as strong as we thought it was…we can…defeat it. Hurry, hurry...bring him down before he…can act again."

Eirika calmed down, if slightly, and Seth released her.

"One more hit should do it," said Innes, referring to the Demon King. He aimed his bow. "I have another Sacred Twin…I might be able to take him down, if I can aim correctly."

"…No," said Eirika forcefully. "You can't."

Innes lowered the bow and stared at her. "…What? You…doubt me, Eirika?"

"No, not that," she said, shaking her head and causing her aqua hair to flow back and forth. "It's just…I don't _want _you to do this. _I _am the one that needs to do this…to finish it all."

That, Innes couldn't argue with. He lowered his bow and fell silent, and Eirika pulled herself up onto her horse.

"Princess," Seth pleaded, at once reaching out a hand to stop her. "I understand how hard you have been training, and now your sword-wielding skills are nearly undisputable throughout camp…but this is just too dangerous for a princess of Renais. Gods forbid, if you were to fall…" The silver general could not bring himself to finish the sentence.

"He's right, Eirika," said Innes quietly. "If you die, we will all be lost…and Ephraim is over there by our enemy alone. I say this not as his rival but as his comrade—he _can_ _not survive_ another hit like that. Few others have the skill or the weapons to finish the Demon King in time for Ephraim to be spared."

Eirika looked to the archer first, then to her knight. She whispered, "But I know I can do this…I _must _do this."

The look in her enchanting blue eyes, a look both determined and pleading, froze both men on the spot. The two stepped back, knowing they would be unable to stop her. Eirika took off on her horse, too fixated on the Demon King to look back to Seth and Innes.

xxxXXXxxx

Innes didn't want to let her go. To think Ephraim would be that wounded…to think such a monster could be so powerful! There was no way Eirika was stronger than Ephraim, especially considering Ephraim's natural strength and how much longer he had been training. Eirika did not stand a chance.

_But I do! _he thought, desperately now that it was too late.. He was the most skilled sniper in all the army, and had been so since the very beginning, when he had joined with them. He could do this, if only she would have let him, she would have been spared such pain…

But no. She had to do this—she had to avenge her father, her country, and now her brother.

_Ephraim. _The word was like a curse, echoing throughout Innes' mind. Of course she would have to protect _him_…she loved him more than she could ever love Innes. His fingers tightened around his bow, feeling jealousy grip him as it so often had in the past. He loved her, so how did she not see? He could certainly see her, plunging towards the Demon King, bold as she always was. She did not turn back.

She never had turned back—Eirika was always one to push ahead. If Innes were to somehow appear before her, she would see him then…but what if he could not get ahead of her? What if he always lost to Ephraim, and was always left behind? Would Eirika ever look back? Was he just unworthy of her eyes, just a sniper, a shadow, a shadow hidden _inside_ the shadow of the glorious Ephraim of Renais?

xxxXXXxxx

_Ephraim of Renais?_

_Yes, that's who I am_, Ephraim realized suddenly. He breathed a great sigh of relief…for a moment, he thought he had lost himself. He had thought that perhaps Ephraim of Renais would be no more.

He sighed again, happy to be alive and to finish what needed to end. Still, he had never hurt so much in all his life…he was dizzy, he could not catch his breath, every inch of his body burned so terribly…

There was water on his hand, which was tightly clutching the reins of his terrified horse. Ephraim looked down. Water on his hand? His fingertips went to his face and came away damp—Ephraim quickly moved to wipe his tears away with his sleeve. He did not dare to look at Innes…how embarrassing it would be to know the sniper had seen him crying…

Suddenly Eirika raced by on her horse.

Ephraim stared after her, all shame forgotten. Crying did not matter, Innes did not matter, the pain wracking his body did not matter…nothing did, nothing except for Eirika. He called after her, but she did not answer.

"Prince Ephraim!"

That would be Seth. Ephraim turned to look at the general as he galloped over.

"Prince Ephraim, are you alright?"

"I…I think so." Ephraim tried his best to sound confident, but his horse fidgeted. He suddenly couldn't find the strength to steady himself, and almost fell out of the saddle. Seth caught him easily and helped him onto his own horse.

"We must retreat," the knight explained, his voice apologetic.

Ephraim nodded, unable to tear his gaze from Eirika who rushed so bravely into such evil. "Yes, retreating is wise. Still…I wish it was I about to attack and my sister safe with you, Seth."

xxxXXXxxx

Seth followed Ephraim's eyes to his sister. "I wish neither of you had to risk your lives like this," he murmured. He continued to watch Eirika fly towards her adversary. Her horse galloped as gracefully as she Seth knew the princess could run…

_No, _Seth scolded himself. He must not think such thoughts. Still, he could not help but look at her again, and feel his heart tighten painfully. He didn't want her to fight, why couldn't she just let him fight _for _her?

Of course, he had feared greatly for Ephraim as well. Ephraim was the only male heir to the throne of Renais. He was the hope of Renais, and therefore of everything Seth believed in and stood for and loved. Yet the knight's soul cried out for the heir's _sister_, and in such an anguished worry. If he lost her….how could he bear it? It was enough that Ephraim was wounded so grievously, now Eirika had to share the same fate? Or worse? What if she died? What would Seth ever do if she…

How could Seth ever survive, knowing she was dead? _Dead. _He forced himself to think the word. Dread filled his heart, dread and anticipation and blatant fear that her life would end as he was too far away to save her, and he would have had failed his Princess…failed Eirika.

xxxXXXxxx

Eirika was hardly aware of anything.

The world rushing past, the wind in her face.

The Demon King leering, daring her to attack.

Her sword steady in her experienced hold.

She knew what to do.

She rushed the Demon King, past the grip of Innes and Seth, past her brother who was too dazed to stop her. Her enemy still smiled in it's gruesome way, wanting her close so it could shred her to pieces, but Eirika merely smiled back. She had to do this…and she knew she could. Her horse leaped for the Demon King's head, and Eirika twirled her sword around, priming it to plunge with all her might…but what if it was not enough?

"Lyon, lend me strength!"

Cutting, tearing, ripping, pain.

Dying…something was dying.

Inhuman screaming.

Off her horse. Standing. Something hard pushed into her hand, and lifted high.

Ephraim. Ephraim by her side. Light…merciful, blessed light…too much light…

Eirika closed her eyes against the brightness and cried out, aware of something hard in her palm and Ephraim's hand beside her, helping her to keep it in the air. The shrieking Eirika had heard grew even louder, and then…darkness once more. Darkness and silence.

Eirika opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to see. Finally her eyes adjusted. The Demon King was gone…destroyed forever. Ephraim was by her side, holding up the Sacred Stone of Rausten. Slowly he lowered his hand, and she did the same, so it was resting between the two of them.

"You did it," Ephraim whispered, looking haggard and pale, but joyful.

Eirika smiled. _"We _did it."

"You both most certainly did!" chirped L'Arachel, snatching the stone away from them as a grin larger than her personality lit up her face. "Well, would you look at that! The Sacred Stone of Rausten gave off such a glorious light! Of course…coming from Rausten, that's only to be expected!" She laughed heartily, immediately joined by Dozla who stood a few feet away. "Eirika, Ephraim! You have restored peace to the land!"

She hugged them both, and instantly the quiet following the death of the Demon King was shattered. The people of their rag-tag army laughed and cried, shouted and embraced, clamored and clattered, or—in the case of Knoll, Moulder, and Marisa—merely stood and watched everyone in silent amusement.

Ephraim was immediately set on by Tana and L'Arachel, who had to make sure he was not too sorely wounded, but Eirika stood still a while and gazed into the darkness where she knew the Demon King had once stood.

Something was there now.

She could see it, sprawled out on the floor, and began to ran towards it as fast as she could. Ephraim also spotted it, and Eirika running towards it, and broke free of the women surrounding him to go chase after her. Seth immediately followed, fearing danger, and after him came Innes, who wanted to make sure Eirika was alright.

It was Lyon's body. Eirika dropped to her knees beside it and let her fingertips freeze above his pale lips. Yet she felt no breath…he was truly gone. She returned her hand to her side, tears once more clouding her blue eyes.

"Why…" she whispered. "Why is there always so much darkness everywhere?"

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and gave a start. That couldn't be Ephraim—he was kneeling opposite her, also staring down at Lyon's corpse with tear-filled eyes. It might have been Innes, but no, he was seldom that forward…besides, she could see him beside her, both his hands fastened to his bow. She looked up then, into the face of Seth.

"Darkness isn't always everywhere, your highness," he murmured. He looked to the doorway, where white sunlight was filtering in. "You see? It's not that far away."

"…You're right," said Eirika. She smiled slightly and rose to her feet, and Seth did something she would never have expected out of him—he reached out for her hand and held it. A look of joyful awe crossed her face, completely parallel to the horrified awe on Innes's face.

The knight? Seth? He had never seen that coming. Innes cursed himself for not noticing, for not realizing, for once in his life failing to be the tactician he was. It had been Seth all along, hadn't it! The sniper began to scowl as he glanced at the general, but caught a glimpse of Eirika and his eyes softened.

She was…happy, just then. How long had it been since he had seen her truly happy? _And…_Innes hated to admit to himself, _It looks as if Sir Seth admires Eirika quite a lot. Perhaps…perhaps even more than I do. Or I have. Or…_Innes cut off his wayward train of thought and felt himself smile. Fine, he was done with this foolish game of chasing her anyway. Let Seth have her, the man who would never, ever give up. He would make her happy, and that was what mattered. Besides, he figured with a shrug, it was better than losing her to Ephraim.

Ephraim just stared at Eirika and Seth. He had known Seth for years, and had been so very positive the knight would never make a move like that…he smiled, glad that he was wrong. Eirika took losing Lyon very hard, and Ephraim joined her in clinging to that desperate hope that perhaps their friend might return to them.Now that hope was shattered, dashed to smithereens like a fragile piece of glass…but here it seemed that Eirika had a new hope. _Haha…congratulations, Seth._

Seth wasn't quite sure what had made him act so suddenly. He had seen her kneel beside Prince Lyon, had seen all the hope and fire and light die from her eyes, and it was more than he could bear. Before he could think about the consequences of his actions, he had touched her shoulder and told her there was still a future ahead of her…a bright one. How her eyes had sparkled then, even though he knew she felt as if she was alone in a void, with no fathomable future ahead of her. Seth had to reach for her hand, to let her know she could—as she always did—look to him for support.

Support is what she needed, and support is what she found. From everyone. Eirika looked around her, at all the wonderful people in her life. Innes's eyes lit up. Ephraim nodded. And…perhaps she was just imagining it…but she thought she could see a tranquil smilecross the face of Lyon's body. With that encouragement, Eirika looked up to Seth.

Her knight. _And now…more, perhaps_, she thought.

Her gaze turned to Innes. _A beloved friend._

To Ephraim. _A wonderful brother. _

She half-turned then and looked behind her, to the corpse shrouded in shadow. _A precious memory. _

_A reminiscence._

But the past was gone, as was he. Eirika could only look forward. Her fingers twined through Seth's, Ephraim gave her hair a teasing tug, Innes appeared at her side, and the four left the past, walking out into the future. Into the light.

* * *

_A/N: Wow! This is the first story I've ever finished! Yay…although I'm kind of sad it's gone. I had so much fun writing it. (By the way…yes, Eirika gets a critical hit and that's how come the Demon King dies so fast X-P. It only did take Eirika and Ephraim to defeat him in my game…of course, I uber-trained them both…) So…yeah. The end! Thank you all sooooooo much for reading this! I'm so grateful:-D_


End file.
